The Message Mishap
by WonderPickle
Summary: Beast Boy and Cyborg get ahold of Robin's phone. "When there's trouble you know who to call." Well, not exactly, when one of your teammates has your phone. One-shot.


"C'mon, dude! Lemme have a turn!" BB cried.

Cyborg jerked the phone away. "I ain't done yet, man!"

"That's not fair!"

"You're not even the one who hacked into Rob's phone. I get a longer turn."

"Not uh! Says who?"

"Says _me_." Cyborg lifted the device far above his head and out of his friend's reach. Beast Boy jumped for it, stretching on the tips of his toes. After failure, he morphed into a bird. Wrapping his talons around the phone, he used his wings to pull backwards more forcefuly. Still unsuccessful, he changed to an eagle. He tugged harder.

Cyborg's super strength won out. He ripped the phone from Beast Boy. "Knock it off, BB. I just found somethin'. Check it out."

Beast Boy, reverting back while mid air, dropped onto his feet. He peered at the screen as Cyborg lowered it to his line of sight. "What is it?"

Cyborg pointed. "This contact just says 'B'. You think it's…?"

Beast Boy's eyes widened. "Whoa. We better find out."

* * *

Starfire, confused, held her phone in her palm as she drifted along the hallway. She stared at her recent messages with Robin.

So distracted, she didn't notice when the Boy Wonder himself strode into view. They collided. Since he was in fact paying attention, he caught her falling figure in his arms. "Morning, Star," he greeted with a smirk.

She gasped. "Robin! My apologies! I was not giving enough direction to where I was going."

"No problem." He gently brought her to her feet.

"So!" she chirped, regaining her composure. "Are you ready to for the canoodling?"

He blinked at her, nearly falling over himself. "What?" he sputtered.

"Oh, you've changed your mind then?" Her head cocked.

"No-wait-Star-I didn't even-I never asked to…"

"Canoodle," she answered matter-of-factly.

"Yeah," Robin breathed, "that."

"But you sent me a message of the text this morning, asking if I wished to do so."

"I... _think_ I would've remembered that."

"It is right here." She held her phone screen out for him to inspect.

Robin backed up. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold the phone."

Confused, Starfire said, "But, Robin, I _am_ holding the phone."

"Oh, no. It's just an expression." He continued to look at the messages once she nodded comprehensively. "I didn't say that! ... _What_? I'm not even ready for _that_!"

She remained unfazed. "Then who sent me those messages?"

He huffed. "I have a hunch. But we should go find out for sure."

* * *

"Cy, how do you even know they did that?"

"Because those two love birds ain't quiet."

BB glanced at him. "Has _B_ responded yet?"

"Nah." Cyborg waved it away. "I'd be surprised if he did."

"What are you guys doing?"

The boys whipped around, greeted with a face to face encounter started by Raven.

"We're definitely not texting people on Robin's phone," Beast Boy quipped without hesitation.

Cyborg smacked his upper arm.

"Do you two have any sense of privacy?" Raven growled.

"We're just havin' a little fun, Rae," BB protested innocently. "Relax."

Using her magic, she levitated the phone out from Cyborg's hand and into her own.

The male heroes jumped to retrieve it. Although they both slammed their chins into the floor instead of reaching Raven.

"Cyborg!" she scolded, reading the screen.

"That was BB's idea!" he claimed.

Beast Boy quickly jumped on defense. "Don't pin this on me! Like, five minutes ago, you were all proud of yourself for hacking the phone in the first place!"

Raven rolled her eyes.

"You were way more excited than me!" Cyborg countered.

"You barely even let me do anything! Which means _you_ get the blame."

Raven squinted. "Who's _B_?"

The boys finally pushed themselves off the ground, their squabble surrendered to Raven's question.

"We're assuming it's the big man."

"You think it stands for _Big Man_?"

Beast Boy gestured his palms. "No. _The_ big man."

Raven paused for a second. "Batman?"

"It could be short for Batman or Bruce," Cyborg supplied. "Either way, we think it's him."

"And if you believe that, you were stupid enough to send this."

"That line is _gold_ ," Beast Boy told her. "He's gonna freak."

"Are you referring to Robin or Batman?"

"Either way, it'll be hilarious!" exclaimed Cyborg.

Raven raised a skeptical eyebrow. "It's stupid to inflict the wrath of either of them upon yourselves."

"First off, even if we do, it'll _totally_ be worth it," Beast Boy replied. "And, how is Robin gonna figure out it was us, anyway?"

" _Beast Boy_!"

Robin came storming through the door, even his spiky hair red with rage. His cheeks were flushed. But they exuded a sense of embarrassment. He was just too angry to cover it up.

Raven shot Beast Boy a look. "So much for that plan."

Worried and confused, Starfire followed less than an inch behind Robin, shifting her eyes between all of her friends.

Beast Boy put on his best innocent expression. But it was fair to say all his teammates knew it like the back of their hand.

"What's up, dude?"

"Oh, you _know_ what's up."

"Clearly your expectations of me aren't, since you've got such an accusatory tone."

Robin scowled. "How'd you get into my phone? Where'd you even find it?"

"Please," Star interrupted, "Robin, let us not be so quick as to place the blame."

"Don't look at me-look at Cyborg!" Beast Boy protested.

"Leave me outta this!"

Crossing his arms over his chest, Robin raised an eyebrow behind his mask. "Cyborg isn't the Titan always pulling pranks, Beast Boy."

"C'mon, I can't hack like he does!"

"Friends," Starfire chimed in, "we do not wish to fight, merely to discover who is responsible for Robin's message mishap."

Raven nodded towards the guilty party. "Just fess up, guys."

Beast Boy looked genuinely offended, like he hadn't expected her to spill. "Rae!"

"Privacy's important."

Starfire blinked at them. "May I ask why?"

Cyborg shrugged. "Remember a few weeks back when BB posted that video on YouTube of me lookin' like a whackjob after my cooking apron caught on fire?"

"I deleted it like a _day_ later," Beast Boy piped up.

Robin ignored him. "Uh huh."

"And then I posted that photo of you two after you accidentally fell asleep curled up on the couch together to get back at him?"

"Oh that was most sweet!" Starfire added.

Robin twitched his neck uncomfortably. "Yeah."

"And then _you_ retaliated against me and this whole big fiasco got started?" continued Cyborg.

Realization brushed the surface of all the skin that wasn't obscured by the domino mask. "Wait a sec. You hacked into my phone for a prank war?"

Cyborg held up his hands. "We looked at nuthin'! No photos or texts or apps or _anything_ else. All we did was send messages to Star. And Speedy. And Aqualad. ...And _B_."

"Who is _B_?" Star asked.

Beast Boy nearly jumped. "It's gotta be Batman, right?"

"Don't be ridiculous." Robin was quick to defend. "It's not Batman."

"C'mon, man!" Cyborg interjected.

Having not spoken in a while, Raven's voice cracked through the conversation, like a new leaf slicing the wind as it fell from a tree branch to join ones already on the ground. "What'd you send B?"

Exchanging knowing looks, Beast Boy and Cyborg started laughing.

* * *

"I swear it wasn't me."

Bruce gruffed into the phone. "If it really was Cyborg and Beast Boy, then maybe your team should work on building more trust. There needs to be boundaries, Dick."

"It's not a big deal, I promise. They were just having some fun," the younger hero claimed.

"Make sure I'm not receiving messages from you unless it's an emergency."

"Well I told them the number was Bane, not you. I don't think they'll bother you again," Dick replied.

Bruce's skepticism countered, "Why would you have Bane's cell number?"

"It was the first thing I could think of! I said he beat it out of a GCPD officer with access to city records." Something in the distance resembled a crash, followed by an angry yell. Dick gave a response muffled to Bruce before saying, "I gotta go. I think Cyborg just broke something."


End file.
